


Howl At The Moon

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: AU, Action, Blood, Character Death, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Nightmares, Romance, Shapeshifting, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Violence, Wilderness, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: The land had been divided for centuries, but in the end, was it really worth the fight?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Backstreet Vs Nsync fight back in the day. I was right in the middle of it because I love both bands. I just turned it on its ear and let my imagination run wild with it. 
> 
> As always, ty for the love and feedback!

The Kentucky hills and woods were woken up with the glow of the warm sun, promising another beautiful, but warm day. Brian walked out of the den, his blue eyes adjusting to the brightness as he stretched and shook out his brown fur, the light blond showing through as the sun hit his back. He jumped up onto some rocks as he moved to the highest point of the den, surveying the land his bloodline had held and protected for centuries. 

His ears were up and alert as his nose sniffed the air, he knew his unique pack wouldn't be awake for awhile yet since last night's hunt had gone so well, but the alpha's work was never done. Brian's pack weren't like normal wolves, they were shapeshifters which allowed them to walk among humans if times ever became desperate and their lifespans extended way past a normal wolf or human life, they could also heal quickly. 

For now though, Brian and his pack had enjoyed years of tranquility and peace. They were small compared to the size of the pack years ago, but they were able to hold the main land of the territory, only losing small parts here and there.

Something was in the air though and Brian could sense it, filling his nose with the promise of death and chaos, something he'd hadn't had to face for many years. All of his senses were on high alert as his mind began to wonder to the past. 

The Littrell pack had been a force to reckoned with, they were one of the biggest in the land and most other packs wouldn't dare go against them. When Brian's Father, Herold, met his Mother, Jackie, they splintered off to form their own pack, staying within the main land to help protect it. Herold was an amazing leader, kind and fair, but the other members knew their place and never questioned their alpha's orders. 

Harry had been born first, with Brian following behind a few years later. Both pups grew up with the skills and leadership they would need to lead their own or step up in their Father's place once that day came, it came to fast for Brian. 

The rival pack had came out of nowhere and challenged to take over the land, wanting it for themselves, they also were large in numbers and needed the extra area to hunt. Brian would never forget what the leader looked liked, black fur, dark eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

Brian was still young when the attacks began, but he was just as strong as any of the others and took down his fair share of wolves that threaten his family and his way of life. The blood could be smelt throughout the woods as scavengers began to circle and bide their time, knowing their patience would be rewarded soon enough. 

Howls of pain were heard throughout those days as wolves from each side fell, some never getting back up. Being a shapeshifter, Brian was able to heal quick but it was his pride that kept him going even when his legs and back were clawed and blood was dripping from his brown fur. 

It wasn't until Herold realized there were to many and most of his pack had gone down when he made the decision to hold the rivals back so Brian and the others could get away, he knew the battle was over. They had plenty of other land they could live on, to much blood had been spilt. 

It was the only time Brian stood up to Father, insisting he stayed by his family's side and fight until the end. Herold had snapped at Brian showing he wasn't to be questioned. He backed off and began rounding up those who were still alive, helping others who were alive but were trying to heal, telling them to head for the deeper part of the woods. 

Once Brian had gotten what was left of the pack into the woods and knew they were headed for the safety of one of the dens, he looked back watching both his parents and older brother fall, the black wolf hovering over their bodies. He knew he had to leave before they followed, he was now alpha. 

Days of sadness for the loss of their leader and other members could be heard each night as the pack howled their cries into the night sky. They all turned to Brian for guidance now, he was scared but knew he had to step up. They were still big in numbers, but it could be seen and felt just how many they had lost. 

The rival pack seemed happy with their new land and didn't give chase nor had they been seen or heard from for many years. Brian focused on growing the numbers back within the pack, and even with their lives being long, he could tell the older wolves were starting to grow weary as time had finally worn on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian needed to find a mate to make sure his bloodline would continue, he left the pack knowing the wolf he had left in charge would be able to take care of the land and the pack, he also needed to find younger wolves to join. Brian knew most packs would never take in abandoned or rogue wolves, but he also knew he needed to keep the pack strong. 

He was gone much longer then he had planned, living among the humans through most of the 90s. He had found a job working in a warehouse as part of the cleaning crew. He had been sent to California to clean up one of the warehouses that was being used to film a thing called a music video for a group his boss had just recently put together, Brian would never understand humans. 

That's where he met her, she was part of the video but he knew she wasn't as human as those around her thought. Their eyes met and to the humans they saw two people meeting for the first time, but Brian and Leighanne saw each other for what they truly were. Her blond fur looked soft and warm, those blue eyes kind but also sad she had to hide among the humans instead of running wild and free, he'd found his mate. 

Brian came back to the present at the soft nuzzle of Leighanne's nose as he looked at her. 

"You sure were gone for awhile." She said softly.

He nuzzled her back gently, licking her face. "I got lost in thought." 

Brian looked down from his spot seeing the others had slowly began to rise. He beamed with pride seeing his not so little pup come out as the younger pups bounced happily ahead of him, the two youngest yipping and tripping over their own paws trying to catch up to the older pups. 

"What were you thinking about?" 

Brian looked back at his mate. "Just the past." 

She tilted her head, she knew something was wrong and he could sense it. "Do you think something is about to happen?" 

"I don't know." Brian answered. "My instincts keep telling me there's trouble coming, but I dont want the others to be alarmed until I know for sure." 

Leighanne nodded knowing with the newest addition, they had even more to worry about. 

They watched as the rest of the pack finally decided to join the pups. The first one out was a black furred wolf named Kevin with his mate, Kristin. Her fur was just as blond as Leighanne's. When Brian had met Kevin, he was so sure he was the black wolf who had killed his family but as he got to know the older wolf, realized he was wrong and asked him to join the pack. Kevin's bloodline was even more unique then the others, he not only could shift into a human, but also into any other land animal. 

The next two out were AJ and his mate Rochelle. AJ's fur was a darker brown while Rochelle's was blond. Brian had met AJ in Florida and even though the younger wolf was enjoying what the human world offered, he jumped at the opportunity to be part of a pack once again. 

Howie and Leigh were the next ones out. Howie's fur dark like AJ's while Leigh's was a lighter brown with dark highlights. AJ was the one who introduced Howie to Brian, they had been friends for awhile and knew Howie had been itching to get back into the wild. 

Finally, the youngest pair came out. Nick's fur a bright blond and Lauren's black like Kevin's. Brian had run across Nick covered in blood and cuts, he was just a young pup, the same age Brian's own pup was now. 

Brian knew he had went against many of the pack's laws, but the times had called for the rule breaking, the pack was dwendling as the older members began to die from old age. So he had not only taken others in, but allowed them to find mates and have pups, something that was usually only reserved for the alpha and their mate. 

Now between them, they had eight pups, Lyric being AJ's second and newest addition. 

"Morning!" Baylee barked up at his parents as the younger pups jumped on him. He loved playing with them and made for great practice "pray" for them.

Brian and Leighanne finally headed down to the others as they greeted one another. 

"What's on the agenda today?" Kevin asked, always one to get down to buisness. 

"Food." Nick piped in, causing the others to bark in delight.

"Nick, that's all you think about." AJ teased. 

The blond growled and playfully jumped the older wolf as they rolled around in a playful fight. 

Brian shook his head and looked back at Kevin. "We need to patrol the territory, it's been a few weeks now." 

He heard the disapproval growls but knew it needed to be done, it was just an all day event. AJ and Nick finally calmed down, running back to the group as they panted. Even with his own pup now, Nick still acted like one of the youngsters. 

"Get it out of your system?" Rochelle asked, looking at AJ.

AJ grinned as best as a wolf could, licking her playfully. "Maybe." 

Lauren just looked at Nick, rubbing up against him, getting a loving nuzzle from him. 

Brian turned towards the pups and barked at them, trying to get their attention. Suddenly, he had seven either nipping at his paws or pouncing on him. 

"Alright you pups, calm down." Brian finally got back up with Odin growling as he held onto Brian's tail. Brian lifted up his tail, Odin hanging in the air, his little blond tail wagging happily as Brian looked at Lauren.

"I believe this one belongs to you." Brian said amused. 

Lauren shook her head as she picked Odin up by the scruff, getting him off Brian's tail. Odin instantly curled up, his blond ears laid back against his head. Brian wasn't mad and even if he was, those blue eyes he got from his Dad were enough to melt even the roughest of hearts. Brian leaned down and licked the pup as he yipped happily. 

Lauren took Odin over to Nick, setting him down. He went straight for his Dad's tail, growling and trying to pounce it as Nick wagged it back and forth. He loved his pup and because of how cruel his pack had been to him, he made sure he was tentative to him. 

Brian finally put his attention on his own, he had started Baylee's training for leadership and had in a way put him in charge of the other pups, watching and protecting them. 

"Baylee, we need to go and make sure the territory is still secure, I'm leaving the den and the pups to you." 

Baylee's ears went down, he was scared and wasn't sure if he was ready. "Do..do you think I'm ready?" 

Brian nodded. "If I didn't think you were ready, I wouldn't leave you pups alone." 

Baylee's ears perked back up as his confidence soared. He knew his Dad and the others were counting on him to make sure the pups listened to him and keep the youngest as well as the den safe. 

"I'll make you proud, Dad." 

"I know you will." 

Baylee turned and ran back to the others, he was already telling the older pups where to be positioned so all areas around the den were secured. Brian couldn't help but puff out his chest a bit watching, he was so proud. 

"Well, lets get this done and over with." Howie said, watching as his two pups did as they were told. 

Baylee watched as his Dad and the pack headed out in pairs. Mason looked down from his spot, he was up above where Brian had been earlier that day. He lowered himself before jumping down, landing right on top of Baylee, wagging his tail. 

Baylee growled and jumped up, causing Mason to fall off. "What are you doing?" 

Mason shook his head. "I just wanted to play!" 

"This isn't the time to play, Mason!" Baylee growled. "Our parents are counting on us to keep the den and the littlest pups safe." 

Mason got up, shaking his fur. "You're no fun since Brian started training you." 

Baylee growled, nipping at Mason's leg. "Get back up to your post." 

Mason growled but jumped back up where he was suppose to be, the others watching quietly. They knew Baylee was under a lot of pressure but knew the oldest pup had so much potential to be a great leader like his Father. 

James and Holden were on either side of Baylee, their dark and blond ears alert and focused. They wanted to play also, but knew Baylee was counting on them. Ava stayed inside the den with Odin, Lyric, and Maxwell, keeping them company and occupied. 

Ava shook her head hearing Baylee and Mason bicker with each other as Maxwell lowered his ears. 

"Why are they always fighting?" Maxwell asked softly.

"I don't know, but it's annoying." Ava grumbled. 

Odin and Lyric continued to play and chase each other as Ava and Maxwell kept an eye on them, making sure they didn't try to sneak out of the den. Even though Ava would have rather been outside helping guard the den, she loved looking after the two pups knowing how special Odin was to Nick and Lauren and how excited she had been when her little sister had arrived, instantly becoming protective over both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Green eyes watched from above as Howie and Leigh walked through their area, marking the territory. A stream ran through the area, dividing their land with another pack's. The pair were right at the edge, both keeping a sharp eye and ear out for trouble. 

Leigh stopped as she sniffed around, something or someone was watching them. Howie looked at his mate knowing something wasn't right.

"What is it?" Howie asked.

Leigh looked around as the green eyes backed away slowly knowing their scent had been caught by the female wolf. Leigh looked up at the cliff on the other side of the stream, not seeing anything but knew the scent was there.

"We're being followed." Leigh answered. 

Howie looked around as he sniffed the air. "Hostile?" 

She shook her head. "I don't think so, but could be trouble in the future." 

The pair decided to move on, getting the rest of the area marked so they could join the others. The green eyes turn and head the other way, making their way back to the den. 

The black wolf finally made her way up the rock formation to the mouth of the den, walking inside. She saw her pack sitting around one another, stopping their chatter as she came in. 

"So, the pet is back." Justin, the curly blond furred wolf grumbled.

Heather just growled at him as she sat down next to the dark furred wolf, sighing softly as he nuzzled her gently. 

"Justin, give it a rest." Lance, the other blond wolf huffed. 

Joey, the lighter brown furred wolf just shook his head. Justin had always been jealous of Heather's abilities and how she was favored, but it wasn't for reasons the black wolf wanted to be. Their leader had turned her into his own personal killing machine, taking out packs in ways the others couldn't. 

"Chris should have killed her when he had the chance." Justin grumbled, hearing JC growl at him. 

JC had been the one who found Heather as a pup, he had been out patrolling when he came across the fight between Heather's old pack and a rival pack trying to push into their territory. He watched from a distance as the defending pack took the advantage by shifting into other animals, but the tides had turned when the rival pack went after the den and the pups. 

When the dust settled, the land had been taken and the leader was the only one left. His black fur was stained with blood while he frantically searched through the dead bodies, looking for something. JC heard a soft whimper as he moved over to a pile of dead leaves, pushing them to the side and saw her slowly shift back into a pup.

It took a massive amount of convincing, but their alpha allowed to let the pup live once JC had told him of her special ability, seeing an opportunity had presented itself. JC raised and trained her, pushing her to limits even their alpha didn't think were possible. 

"Anytime you wanna go." Heather challenged, looking at Justin. 

"Enough!" 

They all looked over seeing the leader, Chris, walk in. His black fur was dark as night like Heather's, but his eyes were cruel and unforgiving. He walked over to the others, his stance fierce and unwavering. Heather lowered her head and ears as he stood over her. 

"Do you have anything to report?" 

"I saw two of them out at the edge of their territory by the stream, they were remarking the area." Heather answered.

"What else?" He asked.

"There's been a new addition to the pack, a female pup." 

Chris growled as he paced back and forth, he wanted that land. Brian and his filthy pack had horded it long enough, he was ready to finish what his bloodline had started so many years ago. 

"What are we going to do?" Lance asked, watching the bigger wolf pace. 

Heather didn't want to know what was going through his head, he was determined and would go to any lengths to get what he wanted. 

"You've been watching them for months now, what do you think?" Chris asked, looking straight at Heather.

"They may be small now, but they aren't weak." Heather replied. "The older pups are strong, but the younger ones shouldn't be underestimated." 

"And what of the newest pups?" Joey asked.

"The blond pup is strong willed and confident, the newest pup though seems to be having trouble with her legs." 

"So she'd be an easy target?" 

Heather lowered her head but nodded, the pup wouldn't stand a chance if she ever got separated from the pack, not with her legs like they were.


	4. Chapter 4

Baylee had finally allowed the pups out to play as they rolled around and chased one another, still under the watchful eye of the others. It was starting to get dark and their parents weren't back yet. Holden picked up a scent as he growled softly, getting the attention of the others. Baylee got in front of the pups, all of them relaxing when Brian and the others come in to view. Their mouths were covered in blood as Brian drug dinner towards the den. 

He pulled the deer up, letting it go and backing off to see what Baylee would do. Mason was already running towards it, starving. Baylee realized what his Dad was doing, jumping between the deer and Mason, growling. Mason wasn't backing off as he tried to stand tall, showing Baylee he wasn't going to be intimidated. The two oldest pup's teeth bared as their growls filled the air, the others watched in silence. 

"Back off Mason." Baylee warned.

"You aren't alpha yet!" Mason snarled.

Baylee's ears were straight up as he stood tall, his fur standing up. He moved towards Mason, using every part of himself to look bigger then he actually was. Mason didn't back down until Baylee was almost right above him, his brown eyes staring down into the other pup's green ones. 

Mason finally lowered himself and his head in submission before backing away so Baylee could eat first. The lessons were hard, but needed to survive. Baylee went back to the deer, biting into the soft belly of the other animal. The blood and innards spilling out onto the ground as he ate his fill. He finally pulled his muzzle out, licking his face. 

He pulled out some of the softer parts of the animal, taking them over to the youngest pups. Odin happily jumped in muzzle first while Lyric sniffed at it, she was just starting to eat meat. The others finally ran to what was left of the deer, finding pieces to run off with and eat. 

Mason and Maxwell ended up with the same piece in their mouths. 

"Let go Maxwell." Mason growled.

"I got it first!" Maxwell whined.

"Okay you two, knock it off!" Kevin growled softly, looking between the two. 

Both their ears went flat as Maxwell let go, diving nose first back into the carcass to look for another piece. Kristin shook her head watching her two blond pups, nuzzling up against Kevin. 

Brian and Leighanne walked up to Baylee's side, nuzzling him in praise for a job well done, Baylee's tail wagging happily.

"See, I knew you could do it." Brian beamed.

Baylee barked happily as Leighanne licked his face. 

"MOM!" Baylee whined, embarrassed. 

Leighanne let out a soft bark, almost like a laugh. "Sorry baby." 

The pack settled down for the night as Odin and Lyric curled up together like they always did each night. Brian and the others finally letting the night sky fill with the sound of the uniqueness of their howls, mixing and blending into one melody. 

Heather's ears perked hearing the pack's song float through the air, she couldn't help but listen. The pack had their own sound when they howled together, even the pups had their own blend of melody. Heather had listened to them each night and knew who's howl was who's, Brian's howl standing out among the group. 

JC came out, walking towards her, nuzzling against her gently. They had just gotten back from their own hunt, bellies full. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. 

Heather looked at him, her eyes saddened at what she had been told she had to do. Chris had decided the two youngest pups needed to be killed and knew Heather was the only one with the skills and ability to get into the den. 

"No, I don't think I can do it." Heather replied.

"You know what will happen if you don't" JC reminded, not wanting to think about her being ran out of the pack or worse, killed. 

Heather huffed softly. "I know." 

She leaned over, moving her head under JC's looking for some comfort, he pulled her against him. The others watched from inside the den, Justin looking in disgust. 

"You know she won't do it." Justin said. 

"She will if she wants to live." Chris replied, he wasn't about to allow another wolf's pups become part of the pack again. 

"Maybe we should rethink this." Joey said. "With Heather training them, they could become just as strong." 

Chris growled at the other wolf. "Questioning me and my orders?" 

The other wolf shook his head. "No, course not. Just thinking out loud." 

Heather and JC finally rejoined the pack in the den, curling up to sleep for the night. Heather rolled around all night, whimpering softly in her sleep like she would do when she was little, when the nightmares of what happened to her pack haunted her dreams. JC curled around her, laying his head next to hers, feeling Heather start to calm down and fall into a somewhat more of a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The air was thick and Brian didn't like it, he'd been on high alert all day, making the rest of the pack worried. It wasn't like their alpha to be so tense or nervous, someone was on their land. Leighanne watched as Brian paced back and forth, not sure what to do. 

"Brian, talk to me." Leighanne whimpered. "You're scaring me and the rest of the pack." 

He stopped and looked at his mate, huffing softly. "Something's coming." 

She lowered her ears as she sniffed the air. "Should we warn the others?" 

"Yes." Brian replied. The pair jumped down to where the others were, all of them at attention, hoping to get some answers. 

"You can smell it, can't you?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, and they are getting close." 

Water from the stream splashed onto wolf paws as they moved onto the land, teeth bared as they headed towards the den. Chris needed to get the pack away so Heather could move in, the fight was nothing more then a distraction. 

They found a clearing that was about halfway into the the land, the scent of Brian's pack circled all around their noses. Chris let out a challenging howl knowing it wouldn't take long for the other pack to respond and find them. JC and the others were spread out nearby, ready to attack. 

Heather heard the howl knowing her pack were there as she watched Brian and the other adults run into the woods towards the ambush, leaving the pups to her. She watched as the older pups were on full guard, but knew to bide her time. 

After a few moments, the sounds of howls, growls, and barks littered the air as the two packs fought. Heather watched as the pups got nervous, particually the blond pup who was pacing in his watch spot. 

"We should be there helping!" Mason barked down at Baylee.

"NO!" Baylee snapped. "We have to stay here!" 

Heather knew this would be the perfect chance to get them away from the den. She backed away and howled, watching the older blond pup's ears perk and look around.

"That's Dad's howl!" Mason barked.

Maxwell looked at his brother, now more nervous then ever. "Are you sure?" 

Baylee growled. "Don't even think about it!" 

James and Holden looked at each other. "Maybe some of us should go." 

They heard the howl again, convincing Mason to jump down and run towards the pack. 

"MASON! DON'T!" Baylee yelled as he watched Maxwell and the other two run after him, leaving Baylee alone with Ava and the pups inside. Ava heard the howl and ran out, looking at Baylee. 

"Where are the others?" Ava asked. 

Baylee growled softly. "They ran off because Mason thought he heard his Dad." 

Ava had also heard the howl, it was very similar to Kevin's, but it wasn't as deep and much softer. Heather watched and waited, she knew she could take the two pups if she needed to. 

She quietly moved towards the back of the den, shifting as she scurried between two rocks, allowing her to get in. 

She shifted into a wolf pup, moving towards the two pups that were curled up next to one another, shaking and scared. They saw the other pup as Odin sniffed the air, letting out soft growls. Heather couldn't help but melt at how cute Odin was trying to protect Lyric. 

She kept an eye on the den's entrance knowing the two were still there as she moved over to the pups, her teeth bared. She went for Odin's throat but stopped herself, she couldn't do it. Heather knew there would be consequences for her actions as she backed away and nudge both pups towards the back of the den where she had came in at, knowing it was big enough for the three to get out. 

Odin and Lyric were scared but followed the other pup out through the back, Heather lead them through the leaves and into the woods. She didn't shift back into her full form until they were a good distance away, looking back as the two closely followed behind her, her features softening as she leaned down and nuzzled against them gently. They both yipped softly, pawing at her nose. 

They headed towards the edge of the land, Heather making sure they stayed with her knowing they more then likely hadn't been this far, Lyric whimpered softly as her legs just couldn't keep up. Heather turned and picked her up by the scruff, carrying her, Odin not far from her. 

"Fall back!" Chris barked as the others turned and ran back towards were they came from. Brian and the others panting hard while the blood dripped from their mouths and bodies.   
Once the pack disappeared, Brian turned looking at the pups. He was not happy and they knew it. 

"You were suppose to stay at the den!" Brian snarled. 

"We thought you needed help." Mason whimpered, his head and ears lowered. 

James and Holden saw the disappointment in their parents eyes knowing they shouldn't have left even if the intentions were good. 

"We thought we heard Dad's howl for help." Maxwell explained. 

"What?" Kevin asked. 

His youngest nodded softly. "It sounded so much like yours Dad, we thought something bad had happened." 

"Brian, we need to get back to the den." Nick said, worried about his pup. 

Brian nodded as they all headed back, he had a feeling the invading pack wasn't done. They hadn't made it very far when they heard a very worried bark seeing Ava running towards them. 

"Ava, what's wrong?" AJ asked. 

She was panting hard, trying to catch her breath. "Od..Odin and Lyric are gone!" 

It hit hard as they ran back with Ava, Nick and Lauren not believing the pup they tried so hard to have was now gone. 

"Where's Baylee?" Brian asked as they ran. 

"He's trying to find them." Ava replied.

They came into the clearing seeing Baylee sniffing around the back of the den, his ears perked as he turned seeing the pack. He ran over to them, panting softly. 

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Baylee whimpered. 

Mason and the others now realizing how much they should have stayed. Had Mason been where he was suppose to, he would have seen Heather sneak into the back of the den. 

"What happened?" Brian asked as Nick and Lauren ran into the den. 

"Whoever took them, came in from the back." 

Kevin and Kristin looked at Mason knowing that was his normal spot. Mason's ears were against his head knowing he had messed up. 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Baylee." 

Brian turned, looking at the younger wolves. "Now do you see why it's so important to listen and do as you're told?" 

They all nodded and walked over to Baylee, whimpering softly in apology. AJ tried to comfort Rochelle and Ava the best he could as Nick and Lauren came back out. 

"The scent is all over the den." Lauren whined. "Somehow another wolf got inside." 

"But how?" Leigh asked. 

Kristin looked up at Kevin, she knew he had a pack and mate before her. He backed away, there was no way. His pack had been killed as had all the pups. 

"Kev, what's wrong?" Lauren asked. 

He shook his large head and ran, he needed to get away and think. There was just no way, no way his daughter was still alive. The others looked at Brian as he began to tell them about the oldest wolf's original pack and the uniqueness of Kevin's bloodline. Mason and Maxwell couldn't believe what they were hearing, they could shift into other animals? 

Kristin and Brian had been the only two who knew about Kevin's past and now understood why Mason and Baylee butted heads so much, Mason had just as much alpha in him as Baylee did.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was starting to set, orange and yellows running across the sky like a painter's brush running over a canvas. It had been tedious to get the pups up the rock formation that protected the den, but finally made it. She sat Odin down right next to Lyric, both of them pawing lovingly at each other. 

She took a deep breath before moving towards the entrance, the pups chasing after her. 

"Well, look who finally made it back." Justin said. "And look, she brought a couple of snacks." 

Heather pinned her ears back, growling at the blond wolf before feeling the weight and anger coming from Chris. He wasted no time getting to her as soon as the pup's scent hit his nose. 

"I told you to kill them!" Chris snarled.

She could feel the pups curled up right behind her hind leg, shaking. Odin had wrapped his front leg over Lyric. Heather's head was down, ears against her head.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it." Heather whined softly. 

Lance leaned over and whispered to Joey. "I believe you owe me an extra piece of meat." Joey growled knowing he had lost the bet they made, much to Lance's joy. 

Chris swooped down and bit Heather's leg, his teeth digging into the flesh as Heather yipped and howled in pain, blood leaking out from the bite. He pulled away as she lifted her leg up, whimpering softly. JC watched, ears lowered as Heather took her punishment for disobeying. 

Chris panted, his teeth and mouth now dripping with her blood knowing her leg would heal quickly, but wanted to make his point clear to her. He walked behind her, looking down at the pups. Odin's little puppy growls could be heard, trying to look fiece despite his smallness. 

Heather had one last chance to get the alpha convinced not to kill them. "Chris please listen. I've seen the way their parents fight, I know I can push that even further and make these two even stronger to help us take over the land." 

Chris growled, pacing back and forth. He would have never allowed this if their pack was as strong as it was in years past. 

"We need all the help we can get." JC reminded. "Their pack still outnumber us." 

"FINE!" He stared at Heather. "They are your responsibility but if they get in the way, I will kill them." 

Chris stormed off as JC quickly got up to check on Heather, her leg had healed with just a small scar. He looked behind her as the pups stayed near each other, he leaned down and nuzzled them gently. They pawed at his nose as their tails wagged slightly. 

Both wolves nuzzled and rubbed against the pups, taking the scent of the old pack off them, putting on their own. Justin couldn't believe what was going on, growling softly. 

Heather laid down with the pups as they yawned and curled up with each other, she had gone out and caught a rabbit for them knowing they hadn't eaten all day. Her ears perked hearing Brian's pack howling as they did each night, but the song was that of sadness and loss with a hint of regret and guilt. It was an eerie song that filled the night as the pack mourned the loss of the two youngest members. 

JC laid down next to them, nuzzling Heather gently. 

"They are really close to each other." He commented.

Heather nodded. 

JC licked her face before laying his head down, Heather doing the same as they fell asleep. She knew she had to start their training soon and work on getting Lyric's legs stronger or Chris would do away with the pup, he had already gone against the strict laws he'd been raised on by letting three wolves from other packs join.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter was on its way as the leaves that were once green became red, orange, yellow, and brown. The cooler breeze whipped through the woods as Heather trained the pups to hunt and work together. The two had grown and found their voices as well as their shifting abilities. In human form, both pups looked just like their Fathers, but their howls was where you could hear their Mothers. Odin's was exactly like Lauren's, soft and kind while Lyric's was a beautiful mix of AJ and Rochelle, soft with a bit of rasp. Their healing abilities would come later when they got a bit older. 

There was something else blooming, it was just puppy love for now, but Heather knew there was more. Lyric and Odin had always been close and that closeness was slowing becoming so much more between them. 

The only problem was Lyric's legs, for some reason she kept falling and Heather wasn't sure why. She felt a sting of guilt for pushing the pup, but the only way to get her to grow stronger was to push. She watched as Lyric tripped again, letting the rabbit get away.

"Ompf!" Lyric whimpered as her legs gave out on her again, Odin running right to her.

"Odin, back off!" Heather barked. 

He looked up at her and lowered his ears, backing away. Odin knew she wasn't trying to be cruel but Lyric had to learn how to stand up on her own.

She shook her blondish/brown head and slowly worked her way back up, her legs shaking slightly. Heather and JC watched as the female struggled, not sure what to do.

"What are you going to do?" JC asked.

Heather shook her head, huffing softly. "I don't know, I've never seen a pup have so much trouble." 

"Lyric, try again!" 

"Yes Momma." Lyric said, getting back into position. 

She watched as her adoptive daughter lowered herself into a pile of leaves, watching and waiting. Odin had already caught his meal and finished it, he sat and watched quietly, his tail wagging slowly. 

Finally, a rabbit came into view as Lyric focused her brown eyes on the potential pray, moving as quietly as she could. Heather had shown them how to move their paws around the forest floor without making a sound, almost like how a feline hunts and stalks their pray. 

The rabbit was close as she moved slowly towards it, finally taking her chance and chased after it. She was so close and could feel her legs start to buckle, but she focused on her pray. She caught the rabbit, her teeth sinking into the flesh and bones as the unfortunate animal jerked and struggled to get away before finally going limp. 

Lyric fell but she had finally caught something, she could hear Odin's barks of happiness as he ran towards her.

"You did it!" He barked happily, nuzzling her gently.

Her tail wagged happily as she nuzzled him back. Heather and JC happily joined the two, both wolves giving her nuzzles and licks. 

"Well done baby girl." Heather praised. 

Lyric's tail didn't stop as she ripped into the belly, eating happily. Her legs still weren't where they needed to be, but the progress was there. 

Lyric and Odin weren't the only youngsters who were working on honing their skills and abilities, ever since Mason was told he and his brother could shift into other animals, he had tried so hard to make it happen, giving his brother something to roll around and laugh at. 

"Stop it!" Mason growled, shifting back and forth between his human and wolf form. 

Maxwell rolled around the ground watching the frustration on his brother's face. 

"I..I.. can't.. help.. it..!" He said in between laughs. "You look constipated!" 

Mason just grumbled as he continued to try. Kevin tilted his head wondering what his oldest was doing as he watched his pup shift back and forth between human and wolf. He walked over to the two wolves seeing Maxwell laughing. 

"What are you doing?" 

The two looked up at their Father, Mason to focused and upset to answer. 

"Mason's trying to shift into another animal." Maxwell explained. 

Kevin chuckled softly, laying down next to his youngest. "You can't force it, it has to come natural." 

Mason grumbled, sitting there in his human form. He ran his hand through his blond hair and grumbled at how short it was, looking up at his Dad.

"How did you live like this for so long?" 

Kevin smiled softly. "Sometimes you have adapt to the situation to survive, besides I wouldn't have met your Mother if I hadn't." 

Mason shifted back into his wolf form before planting his butt down in front of his Dad, they both had so many questions but weren't sure how to ask. 

"Is it really true you had another pack before us?" Maxwell suddenly asked, shocking his brother he had been so bold to ask. 

Kevin looked between his two boys, nodding softly. "Yes." 

"What happened?" Mason asked, now curious.

Kevin sighed softly. "There was a huge fight, we weren't ready for it. I had sent half of the pack out on patrol and that's when we were ambushed." 

The two wolves looked at each other, moving closer to Kevin. "We were able to hold them off for awhile, but once they took out most of the pack and was able to corner me, they headed straight for the den."

Kevin took a deep breath as the memories flooded his mind again after so long, they still hurt but his boys deserved to know, especially if their sister was still alive. 

"I heard the pups and my mate's cries for help, but I couldn't get to them. Everything went dark after that and when I came to, everything was quiet. My entire pack was gone and so were my pups and mate." 

Mason and Maxwell looked at each other, it was already hard enough they had lost Lyric and Odin, they couldn't imagine losing the entire pack. Even if Mason fought with Baylee, he was still family. 

"Is that when you met Brian?" 

"I met Brian a few weeks later, he told me about his own pack's troubles and I offered my help. Brian brought us all together, Nick being the last to join." 

The two pups knew about Nick's own pack mistreating him and how Brian found him. 

"Do you miss being alpha?" Mason asked.

"Sometimes," Kevin admitted. " but I'm happy with my life I have you two and your Mother." 

The two nuzzled up against their Father, the three of them licking each other lovingly as Kristin watched from a distance. She felt Leigh sit next to her, both watching quietly. 

"Did you know?" She asked.

Kristin nodded. "Yes, Kevin's been honest with me from the beginning." 

It had been months now since the attack and everyone was on edge. Brian had gotten very little sleep, there was something about the lead wolf that wouldn't stop haunting him. Nick and AJ both had gone quiet as had their mates, still suffering from the loss of their pups. Ava had also pulled inward despite Baylee's and the others attempts to stay positive and be there for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Like many winters before, this one was just as cold and rough. Snow blanketed the land as the wind cut through the air like a knife and even with their winter coats, Heather and the others could feel the chill run through their bodies. Food was harder to find and pushed the pack to the edges of their territory, knowing there was a huge chance running into Brian's pack and them discovering Odin and Lyric were still alive, something Chris didn't want happening. The two pups were his keys to throw the other pack off balance knowing they believed the two were dead. 

Chris watched silently from above as Heather let the young wolves play in the snow, they had been training all morning after they had hunted and even though they were growing up, they were still young and playful. Odin was starting to fill out more like Nick each day, he was getting tall and bulky. Lyric was still slim and not as tall, but her height didn't stop her from keeping up with the blond wolf. 

Lance moved up next to Chris, both staying quiet watching the two young wolves played and chased each other. 

"What do you think?" Lance asked, looking up at the older wolf. 

"I think its times to test their loyalty." Chris finally answered. "Once this snow clears up, we attack." 

Lance nodded as they both headed back towards the den. He would never admit it, but Chris was impressed with how far the pups had come. Lyric's legs weren't giving out on her as much and Odin was proving to be an effective fighter in his own right. 

Heather chuckled watching Lyric chase after Odin, jumping and pinning him down. She couldn't help but beam with pride at how much better the young female had gotten, she wasn't letting her legs get the better of her. Lyric looked down at Odin as her tail wagged happily.

"Get off me!" Odin tried to wiggle away. 

She leaned down and licked his face before jumping and running off, causing him to quickly get back to his feet, growling playfully. Heather barked a soft laugh watching the two. 

"Don't act like you don't like it." She taunted, yipping softly seeing him chase after her. 

Heather finally got up and headed towards the two as they continued to play fight and growl at each other. 

"All right you two." Heather chuckled as they calmed down, prancing over to her. 

The two rubbed up against her as Heather licked them lovingly. "Come with me, I got something I need to show you." 

"What's wrong Mom?" Odin asked. 

"Nothing sweetie." Heather replied. 

They nodded as they headed towards the stream that seperated their two territories. Both playing and chasing each other as they enjoyed their alone time with their Mother, but stopping once they came to the stream, both of them smelt something fimilar, but unknown. 

"Wait, I know this area." Odin said, looking back at Heather.

Heather nodded softly. "On the other side is where your old pack lives." 

"What?" Lyric asked.

Heather sighed softly. "I took you both from your pack, my orders were to kill you." 

"Why?" 

"Because Chris has been after this land for a long time and we're already outnumbered." Heather explained.

The two was dumbfounded as Heather lowered her head and ears. "I'm sorry."

"That's why we look and sound so different." Lyric finally realized. 

"Yes." Heather replied. 

"Why did you actually bring us out here?" Odin asked.

Heather looked up at them. "I'm giving you the choice to go back." 

Lyric and Odin looked at each other, they both knew what Heather was doing was suicide. 

"He'll kill you." Lyric said.

"I know, but I'm willing to die." Heather answered.

Heather hadn't expected to feel both of them rub up against her. "We are thankful you told us the truth and even though it wasn't right what you did, you raised us, you're our Mother." 

Heather closed her green eyes as she nuzzled and rubbed against them, feeling a weight somewhat being lifted off of her. She finally backed away to look at both of them. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Heather asked. "You know you will have to fight." 

They both nodded but knew they would stand by Heather's side. "Let's get out of here before one of them sees us." 

They headed back to the den, knowing their decision to stay had sealed their fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian tossed and turned in his sleep, soft whimpers coming from him as the same dream had come back to haunt him for another night. It was like a constant loop of that fateful night when Brian became alpha, but the nightmare focused on the black wolf that had killed his parents and brother, those eyes glowing in the moonlight, teeth bared as if the large wolf was taunting Brian with a smile at what he had done,their blood dripping from the wolf's mouth and face. 

Brian quickly jumped up, panting hard as he looked around. He was so thankful the others hadn't heard him as he quietly walked out of the den and up onto his watch spot. He looked up at the night sky not even feeling the coldness of the snow as it pressed against his paws. 

Leighanne walked up to him, giving him a worried nuzzle. "Sweetie, I'm worried about you."

Brian looked at her, nuzzling back gently. "I didn't mean to wake you." 

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" She asked softly.

Brian nodded. 

"It won't end, it just constantly loops back to the wolf that killed them." Brian whimpered softly, his head lowered. 

Her blond ears fell back as she nuzzled up against him gently, both of them cuddled close to one another. Something about the wolf who lead the pack that attack them had caused the horrific memory to come searing back into the forefront of Brian's mind, causing the constant nightmare that now plague him every time he closed his eyes.

"I don't know what to do." Brian whimpered softly. "I'm so tired and know I can't lead like this." 

"Why don't you let Kevin take lead for now?" Leighanne suggested. "That way you could get some sleep." 

It wasn't like the idea hadn't crossed Brian's mind, he just didn't want to burden the older wolf or the pack with his issues. He knew it was effecting the pack anyways. 

"Honey, no one wants you to carry the burden alone, we are all worried and want to help." 

Brian went silent for a moment, going deep into thought about it. Baylee was coming along with his training, but knew this was something even he wasn't ready for. Kevin was his oldest friend and knew he had the skills to lead. 

"I'll talk to him about it." Brian said softly. 

Leighanne nodded, nuzzling up against him before they both headed back to the warmth of the den. Brian tried to go back to sleep, but he just couldn't. 

Everyone could tell the lack of sleep was getting to Brian, but didn't know how to help him. His body was heavy, footsteps wobbly and unsure. Brian's howl wasn't even the same, it was strained and kept fading in and out. Baylee ran up to his Dad, pushing up against him gently trying to keep him from falling.

"Dad, this can't keep going on." Baylee said. 

Brian shook his head, looking at his boy. "I know, I'm going to talk to Kevin about possibly taking lead until I get better." 

Baylee was hurt, but understood and knew he wasn't ready to take full control of the pack like Brian needed. 

"Don't say anything okay?" Brian asked.

"I won't Dad." Baylee promised. 

The hunt was rough, but they finally took down a couple of deer and ate their fill. Brian shook his head trying to stay awake. He moved over to Kevin once he saw the older wolf finish up.

"Can I talk to you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, of course." Kevin answered. 

Brian looked towards the others. "Go ahead and head back, we'll catch up!" 

The pack quickly headed back towards the den, knowing it was much warmer and cozier then being out in the cold. 

The two watched them disappear before looking at one another. They were silent for a few moments as Brian gathered his thoughts and how to ask Kevin to take over. Kevin knew Brian was struggling and wanted to help in anyway he could. 

"I don't know how to ask this and will understand if you say no." Brian started. "I've been having trouble sleeping since we were attacked and I can't lead like this." 

Kevin knew what Brian was asking, but wasn't sure if he could do it. He had his own demons fighting inside of him, the guilt of letting his old pack be killed still ate at him. 

"Brian..I...I don't know if I can." 

Brian nodded understanding. "It's okay, I know it still eats you up inside." 

Kevin looked into Brian's blue eyes, they weren't the normal light blue, full of life and confidence. They were a darker grey full of tiredness and begging for help, his entire body was begging for sleep. 

"I'll do it." Kevin finally said.

"Kev.." Brian began, but saw the older wolf shake his head.

"I'll be fine, you need to sleep and get better." 

Brian was so thankful as they headed back towards the den. The pack perked up seeing the two walk in, Nick running to Brian.

"Are you okay?" 

Brian nodded and nuzzled Nick, trying to comfort him. He knew the blond wolf was worried, as were everyone. There was more to it though, Brian had saved Nick's life and in turn Nick had always seen Brian as more then just the leader, he was his best friend and turned into a Father figure of sorts for the younger wolf. 

Brian sat down and asked everyone to gather around him, he needed to tell them what he and Kevin had talked about. It was hard for him to open up to the others, they needed him, needed him to lead and stay strong. Now the roles were reversed, he needed them and their strength. 

"Since we were attacked, I haven't been able to sleep." Brian said softly, he could feel all their eyes on him as he continued. 

"I keep having the same nightmare and it won't leave me, I've asked Kevin to take lead until I can get better." Brian concluded. 

Mason and Maxwell's tails couldn't wag any faster if they tried, they had wanted to see their Father lead ever since they found out he had his own pack at one time. The others didn't know what to think, but could see it in Brian's eyes he needed to sleep.

"Please listen to him and do as he says like you would for me, it's all I ask." 

They got up and quickly moved over to Brian, nuzzling and rubbing up against him, letting him know they understood and wanted him to get better and back to his old self. 

Baylee looked at the other pups and they knew what he was silently asking, they all nodded letting the oldest know they would listen to him and Kevin.


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin had decided to take the pack out on patrol, it had been awhile and it would give Brian a chance to hopefully get some sleep without to many distractions and noise. Leighanne was staying behind for comfort and support, Baylee and the other pups were also staying behind to guard the den. 

Baylee knew Mason and Maxwell wanted to go with their Dad. "Go you two, we can handle it." 

"Are you sure?" Mason asked.

Baylee nodded. "Yeah, we should be fine." 

The two nuzzled Baylee before running to join the pack, Kevin walked over to Baylee.

"You sure you will be okay?" Kevin asked, worried.

"Yes." 

Kevin nodded, leading the pack out as Baylee looked at the others. "Ava, I need you up above where Mason usually is."

"Got it." She jumped up above the den, her brown ears perked. 

James and Holden went to their normal spots as Baylee stood at the entrance, it was cold, but they weren't about to let it get to them. 

Brian sighed softly. "I hate this." 

Leighanne whimpered softly and nuzzled him gently. "I know, but you need to get better." 

They headed towards the darker part of the den, hoping Brian would get some sleep. Leighanne laid down letting Brian curl up next to her, he laid his head on her front legs, sighing contently feeling her lay her own head down on his back. 

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

Brian closed his eyes, falling asleep wrapped up in the warmth and love of his mate and the pack. Leighanne had also fallen asleep but woke up to comfort Brian each time she felt him whimper. It broke her heart seeing him struggle so much, but he was sleeping. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but her ears perked as she looked up seeing Kevin walk over to the pair.

"How is he doing?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake him.

"He's been asleep for awhile now." She replied. "This is the most I've seen him sleep in months." 

Kevin nodded. "You must be starving." 

"I am, but I'll be okay." 

Baylee joined them, nuzzling his Mom. "Go eat, I'll stay with Dad." 

She carefully got up as Baylee took her spot, curling up next to his Dad so she could eat. 

"I'll be back." 

"Take your time, Mom." 

Brian felt the shift in weight and whimpered softly in his sleep, calming down feeling Baylee's body next to him. Baylee licked his Father's head lovingly, letting him know he was okay and safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter finally gave into Spring, the snow melted and the woods came back to life. It had been a tough one for Brian's pack, but they made it through. Brian was back to his normal self and took over the lead once again, so thankful to Kevin for getting them through. The nightmare was still there, but Brian was able to fight through it. The pack had also noticed a change in Kevin, he seemed more confident and his demons weren't tearing at him as much. Being in charge again had helped the oldest wolf slowly let go and forgive himself for what had happened.

It wasn't the only thing changing within the pack. As the pups got older, the boys were starting to compete for Ava's attention, much to the older wolves enjoyment.

"You boys might as well give it up." AJ barked in amusement. 

Rochelle couldn't help but give her own soft bark as Ava continued to turn them down, they were like her brothers and it just wasn't something she was interested in.  
Brian's pack weren't the only ones that were watching love bloom. Heather couldn't help but smile as Odin and Lyric's relationship continued to grow and strengthen. They were a force like no other when they were together, taking down pray with ease. 

Odin walked out of the den, stretching with a yawn, shaking his fur out. He sighed happily feeling Lyric rub up against him, turning his head and licking her lovingly. 

She licked him back, yipping happily.

"Morning." 

"Morning cutie." 

Lyric hid her face in his blond fur as he licked her again. Heather chuckled watching the two as she came out.

"You two are so cute." She said, making them look at her.

They ran over to her, nuzzling her lovingly. 

The rest of the pack came out, ready to hunt as JC nuzzled against Heather lovingly. 

"Lets go already!" Justin barked. 

The packed headed out so happy to feel the grass under their paws once again, it was still cool but the warmer weather was coming. Chris was ready to move and take over the land, but knew he had to wait for a little bit longer as the two youngest members healing abilities were just starting to come in. The pack took down a couple of deer and ate until their bellies were about to explode. 

"Ugh! I ate way to much!" Joey groaned as they headed back. 

"Well, we always did say you were more of a pig then a wolf." Lance teased, hearing the other wolf growl.

The others just howled with glee as Heather looked back seeing the two youngest in their own world, nuzzling and licking each other. She couldn't help but smile to herself. 

The pack enjoyed the cool spring weather right outside the den, Odin and Lyric playing and working on their hunting skills as they tracked and stalked each other. Chris walked over to Heather, making her look up at him. 

"You've done well." Chris complimented, not something he did often.

"Thank you." Heather replied, slightly shocked.

He looked down at her. "I need you to go back and I want you to take the pups with you." 

Heather looked down but nodded softly, she knew he'd want to know how Brian's pack faired over the winter. 

"We'll head out tonight." 

He walked away as she sighed softly, looking at the two playing. She got up and headed down the rocks. The pups saw her head their way as they bounced her way. 

"Momma, what's wrong?" Lyric asked, tilting her head.

Heather sighed softly, looking at the two. "Chris wants us to check on how the other pack fared over the winter." 

Odin and Lyric looked at each other, knowing their choice to stay meant they would have to fight. 

"When do we leave?" Odin asked. 

"Tonight." Heather replied. 

Heather had told them to eat their fill knowing they wouldn't be able to hunt once they stepped across the stream. As the moon rose into the sky, the three headed out, working their way through the brush and trees. Once they crossed onto Brian's land, Heather took lead. 

It was becoming more real now that Odin and Lyric were here, they would have to fight their parents and old pack. In a way, they wish they would have taken Heather's offer and ran back to the family they belonged to, but the idea of Heather being killed had been to hard to bare. 

"How much further?" Odin asked softly.

"Not much, but I have an area we can sleep for the night." Heather replied. 

Heather lead them to an abandoned den where she would sleep when she was watching the pack. They curled up and went to sleep knowing tomorrow they would be there. 

The trio were on the move as the sun rose above the hills, Heather knew they would have be careful, Odin's blond fur wouldn't be hard to miss if they caught even a glimps of it. They could smell Brian and his pack all over the area, only getting stronger as they moved further into the woods. 

"Get down." Heather said softly. 

They laid down as Heather did the same, the entire pack was out and looked like they all made it through the winter. Heather finally spotted Brian talking to Baylee as she looked at the two. 

"Stay here and stay low." She instructed.

"We will Mom." Odin replied.

Heather shifted and scurried under the leaves towards the two wolves, making sure to watch out for paws. Odin and Lyric had lost sight of her, but kept their heads down. 

Heather stopped as she listened to the two. 

"Dad, I don't know." Baylee whimpered softly.

Brian shook his head. "You'll be fine, we've been working towards this for weeks now." 

"I know.." 

"Hey, its okay to be scared." Brian said softly, nuzzling his pup gently. "It's part of it though." 

Baylee nuzzled back and nodded. "I know, I just don't wanna mess up."

"Baylee, that's part of growing up and learning." 

"We'll practice a few more times, then in a couple of days you take the pups out hunting." 

Baylee's tail wagged happily, thankful for the extra practice. "Okay." 

Brian nodded as they headed back to the den, Heather quickly ran back to where Odin and Lyric were hiding, shifting back into her full form.

"That will always be so cool." Odin yipped softly.

"Shhh, Odin." 

He quickly lowered his ears and head. "Sorry." 

"Lets get out of here." Heather said, the three of them running off the way they came. She knew Chris would want to know what she had found out. 

They made it back to the stream, crossing it as Odin's stomach growled. They all barked in laughter as the went to look for something to eat. They ripped into the wounded moose they had caught the scent of, it took a few tries to bring the animal down, but it finally subsided to their bites. 

They finally made it back to the den, greeting by happy barks and wagging tails. JC happily nuzzled the three, glad they were safe and home. Lance and Joey also nuzzled and welcomed them back home as they headed further into the den where Chris and Justin laid. 

"Well?" Chris asked.

Heather sat down, looking into the cold and unforgiving eyes. "They made it through the winter and Brian is letting Baylee take the pups out on their first hunt alone in two days." 

Chris couldn't have planned it any better if he tried. "If we can wear the pups out, that would drop their numbers." 

Odin and Lyric's ears went back against their heads, they didn't want to be part of this and they knew neither did Heather. If she did, she would have killed them like she was ordered to.


	12. Chapter 12

The pups were so excited, tails wagging. They were going to get to hunt on their own without their parents! All the pups ran around jumping and chasing each other in the excitement. Baylee was still a nervous wreck, but smiled feeling his Mother nuzzle against him.

"You'll do just fine." Leighanne encouraged. 

He nuzzled back, licking her lovingly. "Thanks Mom, I just want to make you both proud."

"You already do baby." Leighanne replied.

He wagged his tail happily as he ran over to the others, Brian giving his pep talk to them. 

"Make sure you all stay together and listen to Baylee." Brian said.

"We will!" The pups yipped. 

Holden bounced happily seeing Baylee head their way.

"Lets go! Lets go!" 

Howie and Leigh couldn't help but chuckle seeing their youngest pup's excitement. They were so proud of how much the pups had grown, Mason and Baylee still butted heads at times, but he had finally realized his place in the pack. 

Brian nuzzled Baylee before nudging him towards the others. Baylee looked at his Dad as Brian nodded, giving them the signal to go. 

"Alright, lets go!" Baylee barked, the pups yipping and running into the woods. Brian and the others watching and listening as their pups disappeared. 

The woods were quiet and not in a good way, it was deafening and eerie. The moon shinned high above as Baylee sniffed the air, trying to smell something, anything out. 

Ava ran up to Baylee. "Something's not right." 

Holden and Maxwell were pressed up against their older brothers, shaking slightly. It was the chill running through their bodies that scared them the most, the trees were standing still, the wind almost non existing. 

They had been walking for awhile and couldn't sniff out a single deer or any animal for that matter, as if the young wolves were the only ones in the woods. 

"Lets try the thicket." Baylee suggested.

"We aren't suppose to go into the thicket." Jame reminded. "We won't be able to see." 

Baylee knew that but he was confident they would be fine. "It'll be okay, I promise." 

The nodded softly and followed him as they headed in, not realizing they were being stalked and walking right into an ambush. 

The trees became thick, blocking out the glow of the moon. Baylee couldn't see anything as they moved deeper, this had been a mistake and he should have listened to his pack. Brian had told him even though he was the leader, he needed to also rely on the pack's senses and instinct, now Baylee understood what his Dad meant. 

"We need to get out of here." Baylee said, backing up. 

James started to back away when he heard his brother's loud yips and didn't feel him anymore.

"HOLDEN!" 

They could hear his yips and growls, but couldn't see anything. Maxwell was the next one to be pulled away.

"MASON! 

Mason looked around but couldn't find his brother. Ava, Baylee, Mason, and James grouped around each other, as they tried to figure out what was going on and what happened to the other two as they had gone silent. Ava's ears had already gone back as she growled. 

"Baylee, send out a howl." James said. "We need your Dad and the rest of the pack." 

Baylee nodded as the guilt rushed through him, he knew they weren't suppose to be there and he had brought them into the darkness anyways. He sent out a howl knowing his Dad would hear him.

Brian's ears perked hearing his pup's distress howl, the others now up on their feet. 

"BAYLEE!" Leighanne cried. 

"Come on, lets go!" Brian barked knowing the pups were in trouble. 

The pack ran towards Baylee's howls knowing he would keep howling so they could find them. 

Ava stepped in front of Baylee as he continued to howl, Jame felt something bite his leg as he let out a loud yip.

"Somethings got me!" 

Mason growled and bit whatever was trying to bring James down, hearing a loud whine as Jame's leg was let go. He whimpered knowing it would take a few minutes to heal. 

"Stay behind me." Mason growled, ears now pinned back as he looked around, refusing to let whatever it was near James again. 

The attacks continued as each pup tried to figure out where they were coming from. The could feel each bite and swipe of their attackers. Baylee was knocked down letting out a loud whine. 

"Baylee!" Ava ran towards where she thought he had landed, being knocked down herself. She quickly shook her head and growled, she used her other senses to try and figure out who and where her attacker would hit next. 

All they could see were shadows, trying to attack whenever they thought they saw one heading towards them, using their noses to make sure they didn't attack each other, hoping the pack were on their way and could find them.


	13. Chapter 13

Baylee's howls had went silent, causing a huge panic in Brian and Leighanne. The pack had picked up the pups scents as they headed towards the thicket, surprised they had ventured into the area. 

The pack froze in their place as they saw the rival pack slowly walk out of the shadows, the moon hitting the lead wolf and causing Brian to finally realize why the nightmares had come back. It wasn't the same wolf, but it he was from the same bloodline, those cold eyes were back to haunt Brian. 

"Where are the pups?!" 

"Oh don't worry." Chris replied. "They are being well cared for." 

The others slowly started to make themselves known, closing in around Brian and the pack like cattle being pushed inward as the gate shut around them. The numbers were much more evenly matched now that the pups were separated and being taken care of. 

Words were lost as Justin made the first move, heading straight for Rochelle. He was able to get to her hind end before being pulled away by AJ. That's all it took as teeth and claws began to tear through flesh, each wolf trying to go for the instant kill, the neck. 

Chris was bigger then Brian, but that didn't stop the alphas from going at it, biting and chasing each other, trying to get the other pinned down. The smell of blood hit the air and their nose, dulling their senses. 

Lance and Joey chased and surrounded Lauren, her ears back as she growled loudly. They tore at her, but she made sure to get her own teeth sunken into their skin as she was able to get them to back off, finding her opening and running. 

Nick and Justin were now face to face, growling loudly. Justin jumped up, pinning Nick to the ground, both rolling around as they ripped into one another. 

Kevin and AJ had gotten JC pinned down as he waited for the killing blow, not expecting to hear Kevin's howl of pain as he looked up seeing a black feline on the older wolf's back, digging her claws into his shoulders. Kevin shook his body trying to get the animal off his back, causing her claws to dig even deeper into his skin as the blood spilled from the wounds. 

AJ had also been caught off guard at the sudden appearance of the large cat, giving JC the chance to find an opening and attacking the other wolf. Heather had finally jumped off her Father's back, as Kevin gave chase into the thicket. 

Kristin and Leigh helped Brian take Chris down, the older alpha struggling to get the three smaller wolves off of him, already battered and could feel the loss of blood as it dripped off his fur and onto the ground. 

Leighanne had been dragged away from the group by the feline that now was weaving through the thicket knowing Kevin wouldn't give up the chase, it killed her knowing he was after her, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to let him kill the wolf that had raised her. 

The fighting went on through the night, the sounds filling the air as each pack fought to stay alive, not realizing the actual damage that had been done. The woods finally went quiet, waiting for the sun to rise and reveal the results of the pointless fight and rivalry.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun finally rose over the land and right into Brian's face as he groaned softly, opening his eyes. He lifted his head as he looked around him, the bodies of the wolves laying around him, he could see the grass that was once green had now been painted red from the blood. He slowly got up onto his feet, the fear of being the only one still alive hitting him. 

His ears finally perked hearing a very familiar whine, looking towards his left seeing Nick laying next to Lauren's body. He moved over to the blond, ears lowered already knowing what had happened, Lauren's neck had been ripped apart. Brian leaned down and nuzzled Nick, licking the younger wolf gently. He had been rendered down the scared pup Brian had found so many years ago. 

Brian looked over seeing AJ and Howie also slowly make their way up, looking for their mates and finding them. Rochelle and Leigh slowly got up, nuzzling against the two. Kristin made her appearance as she looked around for Kevin, her ears against her head not seeing him anywhere. 

Brian's tail wagged slightly seeing Leighanne finally appear, so much relief washed over him seeing his mate had survived and was heading his way. He had lost sight of her during the fight and was afraid she'd been killed. 

Nick nuzzled against Brian, whimpering softly. Brian leaned back down trying to comfort him as the others made it slowly over to them, all their ears and tails down. They were still missing some pack members and the pups. 

JC, Lance, and Joey all made their way to their feet looking around the mess that had been caused the night before. They checked on each other before looking for their other members.   
Lance found Justin a few feet away, his whimper catching the ears of the other two. They didn't need to be told, they knew. Joey and JC went to check on Chris, meeting the same thing Lance had when he found Justin. In a way, they were sadden at the loss, but a wave of relief and freedom washed over the three wolves, they no longer had to live in fear of Chris killing them if they stepped out of line. 

There was still a body JC hadn't found and he knew he wouldn't unless he went into the thicket. He ran towards the thick area disappearing, it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, his ears lowered seeing the other black wolf sitting there. 

Kevin felt the presence of the other wolf, looking over at him. He moved away revealing Heather's limp body on the ground. JC whined softly, slowly moving over to the female wolf who had changed his life in so many ways. He leaned down, pushing up against her, hoping his nuzzles would wake her up. Her head fell back onto to the pool of dried blood that had drained from her neck.

Kevin sadly told JC he had caught up to her and wrapped his jaw around her neck, not realizing it was her until her body slowly shifted back into her wolf form. The older wolf had only seen red after she attacked him, Kevin had killed his daughter. 

Their instinct to move on filled them as they turned and walked away, their heads and tails down as they left Heather's body behind. Kevin finally found Kristin, both of them running towards one another, nuzzling gently. 

Finally, soft whimpers came from the thicket as the pack's ears perked and hoped the pups had finally found their way into the clearing. First out were Mason and Maxwell, both battered but alive. Kevin and Kristin quickly moved to their boys, nuzzling them lovingly. Kevin had told Kristin what had happened in the thicket so seeing his two other pups brought some comfort.

James was the next out, limping slightly. Howie and Leigh nuzzled against their oldest, asking where Holden was. James whimpered and sadly explained Holden had been the first to be pulled away from the group and had been killed. 

AJ, Rochelle, Brian, and Leighanne watched the thicket, ears lowered as their pups hadn't come out and fearing the worse. Then something happened none of them were expecting. 

Brian leaned down and nuzzled Nick getting him to look up, Lyric and Odin had come out of the clearing, running to their parents. 

AJ and Rochelle barked happily as they nuzzled their youngest pup, licking her happily. Nick and Odin looked at each other before finally nuzzling one another for the first time since he had been taken. Odin looked down and whimpered softly seeing his Mother laying on the ground, he leaned down and nuzzled her gently. 

AJ asked Lyric if she had seen her sister, causing her to whimper softly. They had fought in the thicket and knew what had happened. AJ and Rochelle saw the look on their youngest face and knew something wasn't right. 

Brian and Leighanne also hadn't seen Baylee come out, he finally headed into the thicket hoping to find his pup and Ava. He sniffed around and finally picked up his boy's scent, following it. He found Baylee, bruised but up and breathing. Baylee looked back seeing his Dad, thankful he was alive but moved away whimpering softly. 

Brian's ears laid back against his head seeing Ava. Baylee softly told his Dad she had jumped between him and the attacking wolf, saving Baylee's life by allowing her own to be taken. Brian nuzzled his pup gently as they headed back, Brian not knowing how he was going to tell AJ and Rochelle. 

They came back out of the thicket, Leighanne quickly running to her pup, nuzzling him lovingly. Brian sighed softly and headed for AJ and Rochelle. He saw JC with Lyric and Odin. 

Brian sadly let the two know about Ava and what she had done to save Baylee's life. The two were sadden but proud of Ava for saving Baylee and being willing to lay down her life for another. 

Nick watched quietly seeing his pup back away, shaking his head before running off. Nick's ears went flat, he had just found Odin and now he was gone again. Lyric ran back to the three, explaining what had happened. She nuzzled both her parents and Nick promising they would be back, even if it took awhile. Odin didn't want to believe he had lost both his Mothers in one night. 

Lyric promised she would look after Odin before running off so she wouldn't lose his scent. Nick, AJ, and Rochelle looked at each other, they weren't surprised the two young wolves were together. Odin had always been protective of Lyric and they were always attached to each other. 

Brian and JC finally came face to face with each other, both agreeing this feud was over, something that stemmed from the past had now cost both packs greatly in the present. Both went their own way, knowing they would never see each other again. The thicket had become a grave site that never should have been there.


	15. Chapter 15

Time is suppose to heal all wounds, but for JC, time had become nothing but a knife running its sharp blade down his heart as the unspoken words he left inside buzzed in his head like an angry swarm of bees, stinging a bit harder each time he tried to shake them away. 

Lance and Joey had stayed with him for a few years, but they were ready to move on and JC supported them with their decision. Lance had went to live among the humans,finding love and happiness in the most unexpected way. Joey had moved onto another part of the state, finding love and now had his own territory and pack. 

JC tried to move on but just couldn't, he slowly began letting himself go. He would venture up to the hills from time to time to check on Lyric and Odin, but even that faded. After awhile, JC gave into the darkness, finally being reunited with the female wolf who had always had his heart. 

Time had changed things for Brian and his pack as well. Lyric had kept her promise as the two young wolves came back with more then they had left with as the two pups yipped and ran to their grandparents, tackling them happily. Nick lovingly nuzzled the pups, his tail wagging happily. In a way, the pups had helped Nick, AJ, and Rochelle heal from their losses. The female looked just like Lauren, same black fur and soft eyes as if she had found a way to let Nick know she was with him always and she loved him. 

The male was a perfect mix of both parents, but had the fiery and stubborn spirit Ava had always prided herself on, helping AJ and Rochelle feel close to their oldest once again.   
Mason knew he wanted to lead and have his own pack, deciding to splinter off and go his own way, Maxwell and James happily followed him giving Kevin, Kristin, Howie, and Leigh comfort and relief knowing the three were together and would look out for one another. 

Baylee followed right in his Father's paw prints, living among the humans until he found a mate. When they returned to the pack, Brian happily and proudly stepped down as alpha, giving Baylee full leadership. Now, Brian and Leighanne enjoyed the two male pups Baylee and his mate had blessed the pack with. 

Even though the pups had separated from the pack to find their own way, they came together each night as their howls floated across the sky, their melodies blending into one unique song. For as long as they were there, and the moon shined bright in the Kentucky night sky, there would always be a reason to howl.


End file.
